In 1996, the University of Virginia recognized that it lacked adequate facilities for animal housing and care to accommodate the future needs of its productive and well-funded research programs within the School of Medicine (SoM), which include the Department of Biomedical Engineering, a joint department between the SoM and the School of Engineering and Applied Sciences (SEAS). As a component of the University's long-term plan to provide infrastructure support for high quality research, and to address the need for vivarium space, the University is currently constructing the Biomedical Engineering and Medical Science Building (BMEMS). This building, which will provide 150,000 GSF of new laboratory, administrative, and animal holding space, will cost $41 million. Within this facility is 9,300 GSF of vivarium space designed as rodent "barrier" space with separate clean and dirty corridor systems capable of housing 28,800 mice (5,760 cages at 5 mice per cage) under strict barrier conditions within either animal rooms. In addition, this vivarium has two rabbit rooms, capable of housing 128 rabbits, which will operate outside the barrier space, but will access the dirty corridor system. The University has received an award of $7.5M from the Whitaker Foundation for part of the construction costs of the building and the SoM and SEAS have committed to issue bonds to fund the remainder of the project. In this application for Federal Assistance, $951,729.00 is requested to supply fixed equipment for the operation of the vivarium.